M136 Rocket Launcher
Combat-Arms 99.jpg Combat arms superspy m136.jpg M136 AT4.png Super Spy M136 Running.jpg Weapon used M136.jpg AT4.png|Man on events page|link=http://combatarms.nexon.net/default.aspx?action=startgame|linktext=Man on events page holding M136 The M136 Rocket Launcher (known as the AT-4 other games and sometimes in reality) is an explosive weapon found only (currently) in the Spy Hunt game mode. Appearances Before this weapon's integration, it appeared frequently in-game and in advertisements for Combat Arms. However, it currently still can't normally be used outside of Spy Hunt or picking up the Super Spy powerup in the Papa Server. *In the Combat Arms Teaser, the "veteran" player picks it up from the ground and fires it, with the main character accidentally standing right behind it, pushing him down to the ground. *The former loading page of Combat Arms had a Mercenary holding the M136 with a L96A1. *Gray Hammer's former loading screen featured another Mercenary wielding the M136 *The Vertigo loading screen, there is a soldier with the M136 on his back. Overview The M136 can be equipped when you transform into a Super Spy. It vaguely resembles the LAW, but that is practically the only similarity they share. Formerly containing only 4 rockets, this weapon contains 10 missiles (as of the 12-23-09 Patch), as opposed to the LAW's 3. The M136 is also twice as powerful as the LAW; it is almost guaranteed to be a 1-Hit KO to anyone within its blast radius. Because of its brute strength, the weapon is not currently available in either the Shop or the Black Market. Trivia *Many players theorize that it would be very likely that the M136 will be released in the future. However, as it is so overpowered, and it can earn easy 1-hit kills, there is still some doubt. Even if released, The M136 would probably be available to highly-ranked players only; most likely as a Specialist Weapon or a Clan weapon. *Like the RPG-7 and the LAW , the rockets from the M136 can be destroyed mid-flight if they are shot. This often occurs if a player is trying to snipe the Super Spy at the same time the Super Spy releases the rocket. *In real life the M136 or AT-4 (CS for Confined Space) is one of the most advanced types of rocket launcher. *In real life, the weapon is a single shot, disposable Anti-Tank weapon, a contradiction. The Super Spy should have the MK 153, also known as the SMAW. *One interesting fact is that another version exists of the M136, the MBT LAW, which is laser-guided. *If Nexon keep continue to add clan weapons, like an Assault Rifle (CX4 Storm ), a Sniper (SPR ), an SMG (TMP ), MG (Negev ), Pistol (P99 ), Knife (Survival Machete) there is a probability that they might add a Clan Rocket Launcher. It may be a weakened variant of the M136. *In real life, firing the AT-4 produces an enormous back-blast (the burst of flame that comes out the rear of the launcher), hindering its usefulness in easily flammable environments. *It is quite common for M136 users to kill themselves accidentally with the splash damage, usually on the Papa Server. Category:Super Spy Gear Category:Explosive Projectiles Category:Unreleased Content Category:Overpowered Weapons Category:Model Weapon Category:Weapons without Variants